


Oreo

by Austenviolet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cat, Fluff, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austenviolet/pseuds/Austenviolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yağmurlu bir akşam, üniversite öğrencisi Scott, ev arkadaşı ve erkek arkadaşı Isaac’in getirdiği davetsiz bir misafirle karşı karşıya kalır.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oreo

**Author's Note:**

> Keyword Challenge’ın “kedi” keywordlü turu için yazılmıştır, iyi ki doğdun Keyword! <3  
> Promptu (scott/isaac: Imagine character B finds a stray cat and brings it home. It annoys character A but they allow B to keep it because the cat makes B happy.) veren Carpelia’ya teşekkürlerimle. İki aydır bir oturuşta yazdığım en uzun şey oldu.:)

Yatağında sırt üstü uzanmış, ertesi günkü sınavı için okuması gereken yaklaşık 500 sayfalık kitaba yoğunlaşmaya çalışan Scott McCall, dairenin kapısının vurulmasıyla kaşlarını çatarak kitabını indirdi.

Normal bir insan yaşamı için tehlikeli ögeler içerebilecek olan küçük öğrenci evlerine kim, niye gelmek isterdi ki? Bu daireyi kullanan yalnızca iki şanssız insan vardı: Bu pislik yuvasına bile zarafet katabilen Isaac Lahey ve maalesef onun erkek arkadaşı olma kontenjanıyla peşinden buraya sürüklenmiş Scott. Kendisi evde olduğuna ve Isaac’in de anahtarı olduğuna göre, üstelik de saatler akşamı gösteriyorken ve dışarıda şakır şakır yağmur yağarken, kimin yolu şaşmıştı acaba?

Yataktan üşenerek kalkıp, durmaksızın tıklatılan -hayır, gümletilen, birisi kafasıyla mı vuruyordu ne?- kapıya yürürken “Kim o?” diye sordu, cevap olarak Isaac’in sesi geldi:

“Benim.”

Scott, adımlarını hızlandırıp kapıya ulaştı ve kolu çekip açtığında, gözüne ilk çarpan, erkek arkadaşının sırılsıklam olmuş olduğuydu.

“Ah, ıslanmışsın... Anahtarını mı unut-”

Cılız bir miyavlama sesi duyduğunda, cümlesinin ortasında duraksadı.

“O da ne?”

Islanınca düzleşmiş kıvırcık, kumral saçlarından sular süzülen Isaac, yüzünde masum bir sırıtışla; kucağında, montuna sarılı tuttuğu minik, koyu renk şeyi havaya kaldırdı ve dosdoğru Scott’un yüzüne tuttu.

“Kedi.”

Scott gözlerini hayretle kırpıştırmaktan başka bir şey yapamazken, mini minnacık tüy yumağı, pembe ağzını açarak bir daha miyavladı, tıpkı Isaac gibi o da ıslanmış ve üşümüş görünüyordu. Scott neredeyse içgüdüsel olarak geriye çekildi.

“Nihayet.” diye mırıldandı Isaac, kucağında sıkı sıkı tuttuğu kediyle beraber hızlıca içeri süzülürken. Doğruca kaloriferin önüne gitti ve kediyi -daha doğrusu kedi yavrusunu, Scott şimdi onun gerçekten de çok minik olduğunu görebiliyordu- montuyla beraber yere bıraktı, sonra doğrulup Scott’a baktı.

“Süt var mı?”

Montunu çıkarıp kediye sardığı için sırılsıklam olmuş olan mavi kazağından yere düşen damlalar tahta zeminde birikmeye başlarken; Scott, kapatmayı unuttuğu kapının ağzında öylece kalakalmış, erkek arkadaşına sahici bir şokla bakıyordu.

“Scott?”

“Süt mü?”

“Evet? Karnı aç olmalı, çok da küçük, süt içer herhalde; ama sulandırmamız gerek değil mi, sen daha iyi bilirsin gerçi-”

“Isaac.” Scott, kendisini bile şaşırtan sert bir sesle onun sözünü kestiğinde, bu kez şaşırma sırası Isaac’teydi.

“Ne?”

“Bu kedi de nereden çıktı?”

Isaac, devasa bir masumiyetle gözlerini iri iri açarak yanıtladı.

“Yolda buldum.”

“Ciddi olamazsın.” Scott gözlerini devirdi, o arada da kapıyı kapattı. “Onu fark ettim, niye getirdiğini soruyorum-”

“Çünkü ıslanmıştı!” Isaac o lafını bitiremeden cevapladı. “Köşede miyavlayıp duruyordu, saçağın altına büzülmüş ama yağmur çok yağıyor, daha çok küçük-”

“Annesi onu arar-”

“Annesi yok ki, olsa yanında olurdu bu havada, yalnız mı bıraksaydım-”

Isaac’in montunun üzerinde, yerde kıvrılmış duran siyah beyaz tüylü enik, başını kaldırıp bir kez daha miyavladı, Isaac çabucak ona dönüp yanına çöktüğünde, Scott iç çekerek söyleyeceklerini yuttu.

Ne de olsa Isaac bu imkansızlıklar içindeki, yaşanamaz öğrenci evinde bir kedi beslemeyi düşünüyor olamazdı, değil mi? Daha önce pek çok kez bu isteğini söylemiş olabilirdi, ama herhalde gerçek olamayacağının o da farkındaydı. Yavru yalnızca hava düzelene kadar onlarla kalacak, sonra gidecekti... Değil mi?

Isaac, mırlayan kediyi kucağına almış okşarken, Scott’a bakmadan bir kez daha “Süt  varsa getirsene?” dedi, Scott kendi kendisine başını salladı.

“Getiriyorum, ama Tanrı aşkına git de kurulan Isaac.”

Isaac kediyi bırakıp odasına yönelene kadar bekledi, sonra, dolapta süt kalmış olmasını umarak mutfağa -mutfak dedikleri savaş alanına- yürüdü.

*

Yarım saat sonra, kurulanıp üzerini değiştirmiş Isaac, kucağında artık ısındığı ve karnı doyurulduğu için keyfi yerine gelmiş kedi yavrusuyla kanepeye yatmış, başını Scott’un dizlerine dayamıştı. Scott, bir yandan onun bukleleriyle dalgın dalgın oynarken, öte yandan erkek arkadaşının aynı şeyi tüyleriyle yaptığı hayvanı izliyordu; sonunda dayanamadı.

“Isaac.”

“Hımm?”

“Bizimle kalamaz, farkındasın, değil mi?”

Isaac kucağından öyle hızlı kalktı ki, yavru kedi şikayetli bir tıslamayla onu patilemeye çalıştı, ama Isaac dikkatini Scott’a vermişti.

“Nedenmiş o?”

Scott iç çekti.

“Çünkü-bilmiyorum farkında mısın ama kendimize bile zor bakıyoruz.”

“Alt tarafı bir kedi.” diye omuz silkti Isaac. “Ne biçim veteriner olacaksın sen ayrıca-nasıl hayvanları sevmezsin?”

“Hayvanları sevdiğimi gayet iyi biliyorsun.” diye yanıtladı Scott birazcık alınarak. “O yüzden gitmesi gerek, ciddiyim, Isaac, sokaklar bu evden daha güvenli...”

Isaac ona saçmalamamasını söyleyerek kediyi iki eliyle tutup kaldırdı, yüzünün hizasına getirip burnunun ucundan öptü.

“Baksana şuna, ne kadar tatlı... Onu sokağa nasıl bırakabiliriz ki?”

Scott kedinin tatlılığına itiraz edecek değildi, beyaz alanlarla bezeli siyah uzun tüyleri, yeşile çalan parlak sarı gözleri, küçücük burnu ve ağzıyla bir bibloyu andırıyordu. Uzanıp, ona güvenip güvenmeyeceğine karar verememiş gibi bakan hayvanın kulaklarını kaşırken konuştu:

“Biiliyorum, ama ikimiz de eve çok az uğruyoruz; senin okulun ve işin, benim okulum ve işim... Ona mama alacak parayı nasıl ayıracağız? Üstelik ev asla yeterince temizlenemiyor-tabii eğer bugünden itibaren hijyen kurallarına uymaya karar vermediysen-”

“Aman ne komik.” diye çıkıştı ona Isaac. “Bir çaresini buluruz, tamam mı? Lütfen Scott, onu sokağa atamam, lütfen?”

Kediyi yüzünün yanına tutup dudağını sarkıtarak Scott’a baktı, Scott onun -sanki yeterince şirin değilmiş gibi- şirinleşme çabasına göz devirmek istediyse de başaramayarak gülerken, önce kedinin, sonra erkek arkadaşının burnunu sıktı.

“İşe yaramaz, yarın gidiyor.”

“Scott!”

Scott onu dinlemeyerek kalktı, saat oldukça geç olmuştu.

“Ben yatıyorum, iyi geceler...”

“Tamam ama adı ne olsun?”

Isaac, kedi kucağında, arkasından seğirtti.

“Erkek sanırım, tam emin de değilim ama, Oreo olsun mu? Çünkü tüyleri siyah beyaz hani, ve bir siyah bir beyaz sonra yine siyah şeklinde, anladın mı-”

Scott, yatak odasının kapısını onun yüzüne kapattı.

Ama pijamalarını giyip yatağa girerken, salondan gelen mırlamaları ve sevgi sözcüklerini duyduğunda, yüzünde oluşan gülümsemeyi kapatamazdı.

*

Ertesi sabah, gözlerini yarı aralayıp da Isaac’in kıvırcıklarını burnunun dibinde bulduğunda memnuniyetle iç çeken Scott, onun dudaklarından bir sabah öpücüğü almak için kafasını uzattı, ama tam öpecekken, yatağın ayak ucundan gelen bir miyavlamayla gözleri fal taşı gibi açılarak durakladı.

Siyahlı beyazlı yavru, yataklarının üzerindeydi, arka ayaklarının üzerine oturmuş, ikisine ayıplayıcı gözlerle bakıyordu. Scott bir an kediyle bakıştıktan sonra, istemsizce gülümsedi, hayvan aşırı derecede sevimliydi. Ama yavru pıtır pıtır yanlarına gelip de Isaac’in yüzünü yaladığında, gülümsemesi siliniverdi.

“Hey! O benim sevgilim-çek dilini-”

Kedi ona masumca miyavladı, Isaac uykusunda bir şeyler mırıldanarak yüzünü yastığa bastırdı; Scott onun yüzüne yayılan mutlu ifadeyi görebiliyordu... Bir kediye, bir tüm güzelliğiyle uyuyan erkek arkadaşına baktı; sonra, Tanrı’nın ona yardım etmesi için bildiği tüm duaları sıralayarak kalkarken, hayvanı tek eliyle yakalayıp kucakladı.

“Gel bakalım, Oreo, kahvaltı vakti...”

Isaac yarım saat sonra uyanıp da mutfağa girdiğinde, onu mısır gevreğini sütsüz kaşıklayan bir Scott’la, sulandırılmış sütünü mutlu mutlu içen bir Oreo karşıladı ve söylemeye bile gerek yok, kedi elbette onlarla kalacaktı.


End file.
